Contemplations, or Something Like That
by three-days-late
Summary: Sanji finally gets a chance to collect his thoughts. Hopefully they don't wander anywhere he doesn't want them to. Wow I suck at summaries. Spoilers up to chapter 523.


**This has been stuck in my head for a few weeks now. I finally found the time to type it all out, though I'm a bit to lazy to actually proofread it, so I'm sorry it's so bad. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it. If I did, it would be called 'All Blue,' it would star Sanji, and it wouldn't be as good.**

**Warning: Spoilers up to Chapter 523**

**

* * *

**

Sanji stopped and caught his breath. He was finally able to give his pursuers the slip and had a few moments to himself to just stop and think about his situation.

They were separated; everyone on a different island throughout the Grand Line. Hell, probably throughout the entire world, although he was pretty sure that Kuma hadn't sent anyone to the New World. Considering the World Government was trying to stop pirates from entering the New World, it would be counter-productive to have a Shichibukai randomly send a few there, but who knows? It would certainly be easier if no one was sent there, but if Kuma wanted to make this easy, he would have put them all on the same island.

At least they still had the Vivre card. He reached into his pocket and grabbed it just to make sure it was still there. Yes, still there. Still a chance he could make it back to the Archipelago. All he needed was a way to get there. He could ask the natives, but then again…

Out of all the islands in all the Blues why did that bastard send him here? First he tries to kill Luffy, only to trade off to try and kill Zoro instead, only to later split them all up, and now he's sent him here. Sanji was really starting to dislike Kuma. He probably sent him just to make him suffer. He's probably back in Mariejois laughing his ass off at Sanji's current predicament. He probably also sent Luffy to somewhere like the Island of Women, just to piss Sanji off. Assuming he let Luffy escaped at all…

No, he wasn't going to go there. Of course Luffy escaped. Whether Kuma forced him away or not, he'd have gotten away from that place somehow. He didn't take him before and he wasn't going to take him now that he was conscious.

Of course Zoro had been a big factor in the whole Kuma-not-killing-Luffy thing before, but that was when Luffy was unconscious and powerless. He's fine now. He's fine now. He's fine now. He definitely got away somehow.

Zoro himself, however, would be a different story. The stupid marimo-head was already half-dead thanks to Kuma before. Because he didn't have enough time to heal, he was probably still half-dead or worse. Sanji just hoped that he was sent somewhere with a doctor. Or a nurse. Yeah that sounds right. In Kuma's spite-Sanji-mode, he sent Luffy to an island only occupied by women and had him meet the hottest female pirate on the sea and sent Zoro to an island inhabited with hot female nurses while Sanji ended up in freaking Kamabakka Kingdom. That sounds like something he would do. Jerk.

Sanji was also worried about his ladies. Before, Robin-chwan had been escaping with Luffy and he had left Nami-swan with Franky, but with the way things were going down back there, they were definitely all split up by now. What else could be expected, they were facing an Admiral- a freaking Admiral- and some bastard with an axe that Luffy couldn't seem to hit. Top it off with the Shichibukai-robot thing and the real Shichibukai showing up too, that was just too much. That wasn't fair.

Of course it wasn't fair! Since when has pirate life ever been fair? As pirates, the Straw Hats were supposed to have all of the odds stacked against them; that was just the way it worked. If they really wanted to achieve all of their respective dreams then they were going to have to defeat odds like that without breaking a sweat. They couldn't always depend on Luffy to topple everyone who stood in their way and Zoro could only sacrifice himself so many times before he wasn't going to stand back up again.

Why was Sanji so weak?! He's supposed to be one of the top three fighters on the crew, and yet he let something like unbeatable odds take away three of his nakama right before his eyes and the rest after said odds defeated him. Sanji kicked a nearby tree to vent his frustration. Granted, they probably weren't dead, but Sanji didn't know that at the time and he was still completely powerless to stop it from happening if that had been Kuma's goal. He needed to get stronger. They _all_ needed to get stronger. Now.

But first things first, they should concentrate on getting back together. They can figure out what to do about crazy odds later, but they needed to reunite now. Sanji checked to make sure the Vivre card was still in his pocket (it was) and sat down in the sand to stare at the ocean.

The fastest way to reunite with the others would be to follow the Vivre card back to the Archipelago and assume everybody else got there or was getting there safely. Luffy, Marimo, Franky, Brooke, and Robin-chan can easily get by on their own.

Robin-chan was beautiful and smart, so she was probably on her way back to the Archipelago at this very moment. Maybe. Hopefully. No, definitely. Sanji was determined to be optimistic about that point.

Franky was more than capable of building himself a decent ship to bring him back. Whether he would be able to though…no, he'll be fine. He's tough; he's made of steel after all. He'll be fine.

Brooke would have trouble finding help due to the fact that he's a skeleton, though. Unless he landed on someplace like Thriller Bark were being undead like that is the norm. Of course, if that was the case, Brooke would be so scared out of his mind that he would be just as reluctant as Sanji was to ask the natives for help. But Brooke did last 50 years in the Florian Triangle by himself, so Sanji knew he would get by somehow. Poor Brooke though; after waiting for forever and finally finding nakama after all that while only to be separate from them like this…that must suck. Unless _he's_ the one that ended up on the Island of Women, then he's just a lucky bastard.

Luffy and Zoro's navigational skills are horrible. If they don't find some help they'll never make it back. Luffy has a certain charm about him that makes people actually _want_ to help him, as Sanji knows all too well, so he should have no problem there unless he landed in the middle of a Marine base…again. As for the Marimo, well, sometimes he wasn't so bad. Maybe he could find a kind soul somewhere to help him…

Who was he kidding; Zoro was screwed. Maybe one of the hot nurses would be kind enough to lend him a hand, then she could join the crew as Chopper's assistant or something…

Oh crap, Chopper! Sanji stood up as if that would help in some way. Last time Sanji saw him, he was still rampaging around in his monster point! It's been three days, so it probably wore off by now, assuming that it didn't kill him first…no! No, Sanji wasn't going to think that. Chopper's tougher than he looks. He's probably off curing some island of some unknown disease right about now.

Assuming they hadn't tried to eat him first…

Chopper could take care of himself though; he was a tough cookie. His precious Nami-san on the other hand was no fighter. She could get pretty creative with her perfect climatact, but she was to kind and sweet and cute for her own good. Sanji knew that out of all of the Straw Hats she was the one who knew exactly where to go to find the Thousand Sunny again, but it will probably be the most difficult for her to get there. All the more reason for Sanji to get off this island and find her! She probably wouldn't last much longer than Usopp all by herself…

Usopp…he's certainly come a long way since Sanji first met him, that's for sure. The old Usopp would have probably run away at the first sign of the Admiral rather than wait for the Captain's order to do so. Hell, even after the Captain's order, he still hung back to help Zoro, and then later Sanji. Not that it did any good; they still all got caught. Maybe if Sanji hadn't been so weak to get beaten by PX-1 like that in the first place, Usopp would have been able to get away and he wouldn't be…

No! Sanji wasn't going to think like that! His nakama were far too stubborn to just lie down and die like that! They were definitely still alive and definitely on their way back to the Sunny which had definitely not been impounded by the Government. They were going to reunite and then continue to Mermaid Island and the rest of their journey until Luffy became Pirate King, Zoro beat Mihawk, Nami finished her map, Usopp became the warrior he always said he was, Chopper could cure anything, Robin found her history, Sunny sailed the world, Brooke found Laboon, and he found his ocean!

If Sanji stopped to think about it though, the reality of them ever finding each other again…

Gah! If his mind was going to go down that path, then he needed a distraction! Now!

"Look! There he is! He's over there!"

Ack! They found him! At least these natives were good for something…


End file.
